Who Cares About Relationships? There's Zombies!
by BerraSmerra
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is the last place a teenage girl wants to be, and even more so when hormones are involved. KeithxOC
1. MOVING?

**Who Cares About Relationships? There's Zombies!**

Growing up Tierra Martin knew she was different, when she was five she had an addiction to playing video games (started by her father who was a game tester). when she turned ten her birthday party was a laser tag zone (she may have beat everyone), when she was fourteen her best guy friend asked her out and all she could do was mumble nonsense and stumble away in a daze.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't like the other girls. She couldn't tell when a guy was hitting on her, or what to wear on a first date, or how to hold a normal conversation with another girl! It was as if she didn't know how to think straight, or how to act right.

She would go to school feeling conscious of everything, thoughts like 'I never noticed, but, is he checking me out.', or 'Wow, he's kinda cute?', and (her personal favorite) 'DANG! He's HAWT!' She would try to ignore the glances she got from her friends, and outright denied that she was acting strange, lying right to their faces.

Thinking back she remembered girls asking her if she could ask out her friends for them. Which she always thought of as a mystery, like why can't they do that themselves saves time and (often enough the heartbreak.) She just never wore her heart out on her sleeve and never adventured that far into the world to realize this herself.

And vaguely aware that Monday morning, Tierra dragged her body out of bed and stared at the reflection in her mirror, she realized she didn't have to be the -self-dubbed- outsider she could be who she wanted to be. And, with renewed vigor perked up visibly as she started her day

She threw on some clothes and rushed to finish her morning routine, probably making a big ruckus in the cozy four bed room apartment. But as she descended the stairs she saw parents looking extra excited – which is strange because her parents are never that excited on Mondays – and just knew she was going to rue the day she decided to change (she probably messed with the natural order or something.)

"Tierra…" her dad started as if she was a frightened mouse "Tiffany, we have some exciting news!" she was silently hoping he'd won the lottery –or something--, and not what she thought this was about. "As you know daddy got a job promotion, and," he paused, probably trying to build up the suspense, "But the job is very far awa-"

"So just drive there." Her sister said, in her bored voice, the kind of way that said 'Hurry up so I can do something interesting.'

"Well, daddy can't do that." He said, "So we're moving! To Florida!" he exclaimed, probably hoping that we were going to say that we loved the idea and welcomed it with open arms.

"No." Tiffany said, "You may want to go trekking across the country, but I like where we are now. So," She said, turning to start up the stairs. "No."

"There will be really hot boys there _and_ we might get a house with a hot tub." And before Tierra knew what was happening, her sister whipped around and muttered a couple things about hot boys and Jacuzzi's and uttered the thing she didn't want to here.

"When do we start packing?" Tiffany asked, eyes alight with curiosity

"Today!" Their dad chirped, happy that the oldest agreed

"Wait!" Tierra said as she looked between her sister and dad. "Don't I get a say in this?" her mom had long since left to make coffee and so her leverage was already low.

"Nope," Tiffany said, in her 'it's final' voice "Sorry squirt maybe next time."

"B-but, i-I just… oh come onnnnn! I don't get a say in any of this" She whined

"Nope." Tiffany said again, slightly more irritated "Now shush! The 'Grown Ups' are talking."

As Tierra stared at her sister and dad, she couldn't help but feel left out and huffed angrily, marching up the stairs. And she stopped to stare at the hallway mirror. She could see the tiredness come back to her eyes and if she looked close enough she could almost feel the stress starting to form a zit.

That's just _great_.


	2. Don't you just LOVE road trips?

Chapter 2: Don't you just love road trips

Tierra had always been proud of their lifestyle in California. They lived in and expensive apartment complex, that her mother mostly paid for. Tierra's mother, Rosanna, has been an assistant to a famous movie director for 12 or some odd years. Her dad, on the other hand, was promoted several times and is now the character designer at a video game company; his next promotion was being sent to a Design company in Florida, and getting the name of Chief of Animation.

Now Tierra thought her whole family was as flaky as half of the people in Hollywood. Tierra had still gotten no say in the entire situation which means she was entirely left out. Her mom didn't say anything on the matter, her sister tuned her out and her dad was nowhere to be found anyway. The only person who even listened to her was her brother who was already in his first semester of freshmen year at a Virginia college, and all he said was 'amuse dad and maybe he'll think things through… a bit more'. A lot that had done her, for her father thought she was finally cooperating.

But, there she stood, in front of a Miami high school, on the glorious manicured gardens looking so out of place it wasn't even funny. Three girls walked past her talking about 'some really cute guy in their civics class.' and, all Tierra did was stare at the big palace like building in front of her. The ceilings were high -she could tell even from the outside- and the school colors were the (god awful) tones of teal and red.

Her school that she attended in California was very advanced in what they studied, so that means she was learning on a ninth grade level in eighth grade so they bumped her up to ninth grade to see how well she did in these classes. So in other words she wouldn't be turning fourteen until tenth grade because she just turned thirteen a month after school started in Florida.

She could hear the jabs about her age in mind and pictured the faces to match them, and feeling slightly nervous, looked to her left. Her sister looked at the school with a glint in her eye, obviously thinking about all the wondrous things that could happen in its halls. And her mom, who stood a little ways away, was asking a random student where the office was.

Tierra lips twitched a bit in a down ward motion, thinking that this all could have been avoided if her dad hadn't gotten promoted. She smoothed down her plaid skirt and fixed her wrinkleless blouse, silently cursing her dad for choosing her outfit. She kind of hoped that the kids here were nice and not gossiping tweeters or something, but with her luck as of the past few weeks she wouldn't doubt it.

xXx

Matt Henderson looked about, slightly annoyed by his friend Larissa Moissan who was nosily gossiping with Sandra Gleaner the self-dubbed popular girl. Sandra was talking about the little kid she had seen that morning in the office, standing next to a 'supermodel' and said supermodel's mother.

Of course the family had to be talked about; apparently the mother starred in a few movies as minor characters and was actually rumored to have slept with her boss. The dad was some kind of special, and had moved clear across the country just to get a promotion, and the daughters and their half brother were talked about constantly.

The oldest (the boy) was rumored to be a drug addict (as the reason he isn't coming to this school was because he was put in rehab), the second oldest was said to have slept with half the boys at her school, and the youngest was as cute as a button but an overly serious, and obvious whiz kid, because no one in their school had ever heard of an eleven year old ninth grader (though matt had assumed that the age was off cause who would really put a child through the punishment of high school?)

'Well,' Matt thought as he looked around at the faces of his gossiping classmates. 'The truth will be revealed.'

xXx

The door opened ten minutes late and Matt sat a bit straighter in his seat, craning his neck to see if anyone was with his teacher and, low and behold, there stood Mr. Gilson with someone peeking over his shoulder. The person dropped behind Mr. Gilson and Matt faintly heard him say something to the person and looked ahead as he took his first steps into the classroom. Matt barely registered that his class was completely quiet for the first time since he got there.

As Mr. Gilson stepped behind his desk the person had slowly moved with him, hiding behind his slim shoulders until they were told to move to the middle of the room. The person, the girl, was way too tall to be eleven (maybe 5'6) in fact she looked maybe 14 at the least and 16 at the most. She was African American by the looks of her… but mixed with something else too, and she looked like a frightened mouse. She opened her mouth a few times, and then she sowed her mouth shut looking at Mr. Gilson helplessly, closing her eyes.

Matt hoped she wouldn't pass out, not in this class; not on her first day.

xXx

Tierra looked nervously between the teacher to the door of the classroom and back again. Mr. Gilson was smiling at her from where he stood next to her mother. He seemed nice enough from the looks of him and was twice as friendly. He guided her to the door, clasped a hand on her back whispered something along the lines of 'everything is going to be alright.' She really doubted that but wouldn't let that get her down, not in front of them. And, as the teacher grasped the handle, and Tierra sucked in a much needed breath and whispered to her herself that it would be over soon.

She walked in feeling so nervous, standing, horrified to say anything just opening and closing her mouth, and in the end the teacher had to talk for her: telling them where she was from and her name but he left the actual questions for her.

The questions went smooth enough and about two questions popped out at her…

"How old are you?" a person in the third row asked.

"Thirteen." She said proudly

"Do you have any siblings?" a calm looking boy in front of the room asked, everyone had stopped staring at me to look at him as if he had asked an obvious question. Tierra suddenly got the feeling that she was better known than originally thought.

"Yes…" she paused as one girl leaned in as if hanging off of her word, "I have an older brother and sister." She replied looking at the girl as if she was mental.

"What do they do?" She asked finally righting herself in her seat.

" Um… what? Like what do they do as in hobbies or… what?" She asked again after trailing off, that was a slightly confusing question.

"Like what schools do they go to, what are they're hobbies, likes and dislikes… you know the usual." The girl asked not taking a breath; she was acting like this was an interview. And then it dawned on Tierra that they were trying and succeeding at getting information on her family.

"Ooooh." She said looking slightly amused at figuring out their plans, "Welllll," she paused and watched as half of the class leaned forward as if they wanted to be part of the secret, "my brother is in college at Virginia Tech, and he majors in computer animating." She paused milking the silence for everything it was worth. "And, my sister is determined to be a fashion designer and has made most of the clothes in most of my wardrobe."

The girl in the front of class looked irked that I didn't supply her with any more juicy gossip, well except the thing about my brother seem to make her curious but really she didn't care. And Tierra looked to the teacher who was reading a book, stated she was done and took her seat.

She never really knew when she had turned into her sister but, she suddenly knew what she felt when all eyes were on her. She felt powerful, and she never knew it would feel this good.


	3. Every good thing comes to an end

Ch 3: Every good thing comes to an end

A/N: Yeah… um… I guess I really need to explain the long absence. But, really there is no solid excuse. I had final exams and then I stay after school to help my teachers with… stuff. And really boring stuff too, like: typing, organizing, tutoring, etc. though really I do that during school as well (Darn you History class why do you have to be so easy!)

Also little question here, which comes first the Exclamation Mark or the Question Mark? Seriously my friend asked me that question once and I was like durrrrrr.

Also there really there is a kid in my class with the last name Steele, he's pimp. Seriously, I'm apparently one of his hoe's, but you can't be your sisters hoe's hoe right? Riiiiiggggghhhhhhttt? He works at Taco Bell, that's why I lurve him (Yay tacos!)

I also seemed to forget the disclaimer so yeah… Valve owns the rights to the game and –_Sorta_- Keith in a way. But I have my other characters, so, _in your face Valve_.

_(Three years in the FUUUUUU-TUUUUURE)_

Senior Year Field Trip

Tierra, now 17, was on a senior field trip to Manhattan, New York and to say she was thrilled was an overstatement. She was downright bored with the idea, but, apparently the kids in the senior class wanted to go out with a bang. So here they were riding in a plane going to the not so thrilling island.

Tierra grew up around stuff like this really, jetting around because her dad couldn't find a last minute babysitter. And, on more than one occasion she was taken to the great state of New York for random conferences. (Her mother and father where going through a tough spot in their relationship during those years. So she rarely saw her mother except when they were home.)

She wondered briefly what her delinquent boyfriend, Ian, was doing now, and thinking about how he could save her some very boring moments at the rear of the plane. Leaning out in the isle she saw him, he was several rows ahead and-from what she could tell- flirting with that stuck up girl in her cooking class. Melissa Moissan, Larissa's gaudy younger sister who got to come because she flirted with the planners of the trip. She pouted deciding that it wasn't worth getting angry over a boy that barely acknowledged her long enough to say yes to dating her.

She was sitting next to some man in a business suit and her friend Matthew was on the other side of the man, talking to Larissa and Sandra. The conversation was about not making up stuff about people, no matter how mean they were. Sandra was making complaining noises and commented on about how Matt sucked the fun out of everything, while Larissa hung off his every word, agreeing with him completely. Though she figured she only did that because she had a crush on him.

Tierra was about to join the conversation when the intercom came crackling to life and a woman cleared her throat.

"We are now passing over -" The voice cut off for a second and then the woman came back sounding a bit off "I-I'm sorry t-to inform you, but we are having-" she paused, the kids in the plane and a couple of passengers looked around confused, "w-we are having tech-technical difficulties with the p-plane. Prepare for some turbulence." She claimed over the murmuring voices of concern. In the background there was this unearthly screech that didn't go unnoticed by the passengers.

The voice came back quickly bubbling with unconcealed panic "P-please stay c-calm!" there was a muffled sound and then a conversation could be heard. "For the love of Christ get this thing off on me! Kill it! Kill it!" Was being said, then the plane got eerily silent. That's when people started panicking.

The plane shook for maybe a moment, and then altogether tilted at an angle to steep to be called safe. One of her classmates, who was in the isle, suddenly came sliding down it, screeching and clawing at anything to stop the downward motion. Someone reached out and helped her to an empty seat next to him. Screams were heard and all she could do was lean and look out the window as the plane spiraled, making her nauseated until she was forced to look away. A few seats ahead of her she heard shouted prayers, for safety and forgiveness. Her stomach now clenched itself in a tight ball at the feeling that came next.

Tierra felt like she was weightless for several horrible seconds until she felt an impact, then it all went black.

xXx

Many minutes later she woke up, deaf and strapped to a seat that was surprisingly still connected to the plane. She felt as if she was drowning and low and behold, there was water everywhere. She looked to her left and Matt was gone and so was and the man who had been sitting with her was nowhere to be seen, she then looked to her right and saw him holding sharp debris in hand shouting at her, though she couldn't hear the possibly panicked yells.

For one frightened moment she thought he was going to stab her but he merely cut the seat belt that was binding her to her chair. It took her another moment to realize he wanted her to move. And, slowly on wobbly legs she got herself up, and hobbled to the giant hole at the front of the plane all the while clinging to the guy that saved her. Through her fuzzy mind she recognized the ocean. The water was the never changing blue-green it always was and the sand that they had washed up on was bright as it reflected in the sunlight.

There was a large mass of something to the side, and when she glanced over she recognized it as her classmates, some were holding each other and maybe one or two of them were complaining about a broken limb.

Her hearing had slowly come back and she glanced back towards the man that saved her. He was already heading back towards the plane. And to her surprise came back dragging what looked like a corpse. He flung the lifeless man to the ground. Eyeing her, and then eyeing the group of kids.

"Does anyone know CPR?" he shouted, when the kids didn't respond he eyed her again grabbing her shoulders, "Do you know CPR?" he asked her, voice surprisingly steady for a man that had just lived through a plane crash. "D-Do you know what h-happened in there?" she asked in return. The man pulled back, hands still on her shoulders, "Just tell me if you do or not kid." He said, obviously irritated. She replied with a confused yes. And the man said that the guy needed some CPR at that moment or he was going to die.

As she leaned over the lifeless man she took in his face, he had light blonde hair with a slightly stubbly chin; he looked to be maybe twenty years old. Upon closer inspection she noticed tiny freckles across his nose. She leaned closer just studying his face, she then checked his breathing—something she should have done a while ago—and started moving his body into a more comfortable position.

She took a deep breath and locked lips with the man—she was slightly embarrassed because she never kissed a boy not even Ian—she plugged his nose and breathed in. she came back up and repeated the motion several times stopping to pump his chest in-between. She began to tire, silently hoping that the man would wake already so she could stop.

She leaned down one more time and was surprised to be met half way, lips connected for a brief moment—moments cause it felt like forever—until she realized what happened slowly pulling away from him.

"This is the best way to wake up." The man said airily, Tierra quickly looked away, blushing. "Awe, don' be that way. Your very pretty." He said sitting the rest of the way up, a shadow appeared over her. Turning she saw Ian looking irritated "And she is _very_ taken." He said, grabbing her and pulled her up by her upper arm, she yanked her elbow away from him, "I was helping him, Ian, he wasn't breathing." She stated stepping a little ways away from him dusting off the sand on her knees.

"Lighten up lil' man, I wasn't stealin' yer girl. Though I got to say, she is mighty nice savin' me and all," he stood shakily and Tierra reached out but never actually touched him, only there if the man legs gave out from under him. Ian just made an irritated noise and walked away not glancing back once. And, Tierra had to fight the urge to ask him to stop acting like a baby "Thank you, lil' lady." He said turning towards her slightly. He gazed at her and took in her appearance.

"You're welcome…" and paused, silently asking his name "Keith, the names Keith. And, yours would be?" He asked though he glanced at Ian, more than a little unnerved, even with the distance. Now that she could see them properly Tierra saw that Keith had shockingly grey eyes, and slightly bushy eyebrows, she felt the weight of his stare and politely replied "My name is Tierra and, well heh I guess I saved your life."

"Well lil' lady I guess I'm in yer debt." He joked as he turned to look at the damage; he made a gasping noise at the mangled form of the plane, "Jesus H. Christ! I slept through that?" he asked incredulously, "Well ma always said I was a heavy sleeper. Heh..." he turned back to her, "Well I-I guess I could stay and help ya out 'n all…" he said still looking shaken. "That would be very much appreciated." The man in the suit said, coming up behind Keith. "Names Chase, Chase Mercer, nice to meet you on this fine day I'd like to call the end of humanity." His sarcasm was not appreciated, and Tierra scoffed at his dry humor.

He quickly got rid of the offended look, "The pilot was sick, with green flu." she gave him a confused look, but he ignored it turning serious before gazing one last time at the plane, "Some of the kids didn't make it. They were infected too. We need get as far from here before more show up." He turned back looking solemn "I'm sorry for your loss but you can't mourn now, at least not yet." He said in a voice that sounded too practiced. "Uh, wait I'm lost who died?" he gave me a look that said 'wow' "The boy next to me and the girls in front us. Weren't they your friends?"

Tierra's face froze in horror and spun around looking around wildly at all the faces of her classmates, searching. But all she could see was kids some looking sad, some excited (over what she didn't care), and most looking sick and pale, infected she thought as she looked at them. Spinning back towards the others in their small group of three, she sighed and fell to a sitting position.

"We're as good as dead." She said staring at the ground, "I mean look at those kids man… look at them, half of them don't even know what's going on! I don't even know what's going on! Man why us? We knew what was happening outside of Florida and we didn't even care!" She had stated slowly getting louder, glancing at the group again she could see the situation dawn on some while others were starting to look worse.

Keith decided it was time to pipe up "What are we going to do with the infected ones?" he too was looking at her classmates, "We'll… Oh god I-I didn't think that far ahead. I don't think half of them will make it, and the odds of any of them living more than a couple of days is pretty slime but if we stick toget-" Melissa hurriedly came to the small group of three, gaze unfocused and wild, skin clammy and pale, Tierra thought to herself how fast it took for a person to turn infected.

"Where's Larissa? Tierra, do you know?" she asked eyes pleading, "She's dead." Tierra said, not trying in the least to hide the disappointment and sorrow in her voice. "She's what? But, she was with you so she had to survive right? I mean you survived right, so she must have…" She claimed looking like a scared child without her night light. "No I'm sorry Melissa, but, she didn't make it."

And, maybe all she really needed was to accept the fact that her friends had died, because she just broke down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried finally grasping the situation, "God why us?" she mumbled eyes not watering but pouring out tears for her lost friends. Keith had gotten on one knee and put his hand on her shoulder "They're in a better place now, and it's us who're in trouble."

And that's when they heard a noise, it wasn't a quiet noise it was loud and it sounded like the screams they heard before the plane started falling from the sky. Being on the ground suddenly felt a whole less safe than Tierra had thought it had been a moment ago, and suddenly she wished she was back on the plane.

And, for a brief moment she wished she had died along with her friends.


	4. Run, Run as Fast as You Can

Ch 4: Run, Run as Fast as You Can

A/N: Yeah... so getting kinda bored writting this story and might put it on a temperary hiatus for awhile... But so not giving up just running out of Ideas. Anyway no excuses except I had writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't these characters except Chase and Tierra

Tierra doesn't know how long it took her to stand up, how long it took her to see things coming from the horizon, or how long it took her to grab Melissa and bolt. But she does know how long it took those things—those zombies—to get from their point on the horizon to the place that they were near, about two minutes and sixteen seconds. And apparently it took that whole time for her to do the things she did.

She remembered screaming coming from behind her, the kids—kids she knew—and monsters voices becoming one mass of painful sounds in her mind. Keith apparently is a fast runner, because she saw him a ways away from her. She didn't see Chase so she looked back, which was a mistake.

Yes, behind her stood the most horrific sight she had seen. Chase was there—which was good—but what was behind him was so frightening she almost couldn't look away, almost. The kids had had no chance of fighting the mass of undead off and had ran in a frenzied mob, some taking off after the few who had the right idea to book it at the first sign of danger. Many of them though hadn't the slightest idea what to do, so they were slaughtered on the spot, she could see the sea of blood that was drowning the bodies. She turned away.

Keith was farther ahead and Chase had passed her long ago, turning once more she ignored the blood bath behind her and noticed that Ian, who had been running in their direction, was nowhere to be seen, and Melissa had deathly pale skin and glazed eyes that bore a strong deranged look in them. The moment she took her eyes off Melissa was the moment she felt stinging and pressure, which felt oddly like nails digging into her skin.

Turning back once again she met hungry eyes and a deadly snarl escaped from the girl's lips as she sized up the person stupid enough to bring an obviously infected girl with her. Tierra was too scared to even move, she was frozen in her spot as the infected slowly took in its prey. Melissa let out an earsplitting screech, as she tried to wrench herself from her bone crushing grip on her. She herself had screamed out at the pain and the feeling of dread washed.

So, she was relieved when she saw the punch directed at the infected's head, loosening her grip enough for Tierra to slip away, Keith grabbed the Melissa's head and with a sickening twist snapped her neck. Tierra was terrified of the dead look in her friend's sister's eyes; the way she stared unmoving at her as she stumbled away, all of it was overwhelming for her.

Keith pushed the dead infected on the ground and told her to run, and run she did for she couldn't do anything else, her brain wouldn't let her think it was blank, completely blank. It was probably the shock that did this to her, along with the pain she just recognized as the nail markings on her burned, and she hoped to god she wasn't infected. Though praying was far out of the question now.

They ran for a long time, after awhile the sand turned to stones, which turned to concrete and then asphalt.

She took in the city around her slowly noticing that there were people everywhere running and screaming for help though there was none to be seen. A car had gotten driven into a sign post and, Tierra had to hold her breath when they came across several dead bodies, which were beyond recognition. The buildings were either on fire or crumbling, and when they came across a few buildings seemingly okay, they had this air to them that no one dared challenge.

After what seemed like forever they came upon a gun shop, Chase already inside rummaging through the ones behind the counter mumbling something incoherent. As Keith shut the door and braced it with a heavy box, Tierra had made herself comfortable on a table on the far end of the room, swinging her legs back and forth; mind still refusing to work properly. Chase spoke after completely ransacking the place.

"We'll need guns if we need to survive." He stated, taking on the leadership role in no time. "Here, come over and take your pick."

Tierra didn't move from her spot so Chase came over with two pistols and a machine gun, dropping it in front of her.

She blankly stared at them and slowly picked the guns up one by one, though grudgingly. Keith had picked so many guns that she thought it would be impossible to carry them all, but somehow he managed carrying them. As they took one last look around the store, Tierra saw other weapons and after a second of inner debate she dropped one of the pistols and grabbed the crowbar.

She could do some damage with this.

Slowly they made their way from the store, and towards… wherever the hell chase was taking them. Keith started rambling about his home and friends, though Tierra really didn't care.

"One time my buddy Ellis went campin' on a roof, he was shooting at crows but the police were too busy tear-gassing him to listen. He screamed for a whole year every time he opened his eyes… at first it was funny, then it got real sad… but then it got funny again. Ha-ha." He rambled.

"Hey! Doofus! Now isn't the best time to be joking around like that. If you hadn't noticed the world is freaking ending…" Chase snapped, and muttering under his breath how stupid he thought Keith was.

"Whatever Suits, get over it! My stories is good. Right lil' la-"

"Tierra." she said cutting him off, fed up with the name that he'd taken a liking to calling her.

"Huh?"

"I said my name's Tierra, not little lady."

"Oh well sorr-ee Tierra, just you're so young."

"I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months." She snapped, having gotten angered about not looking her age.

"Sorry to interrupt this awesome conversation, but I think I see a place to stay. So, how 'bout we call her big ol' lady and call it a day? Falling from the sky really makes me tired." Chase cut in after several minutes of bickering.

Keith not liking having a conversation short—no matter how unpleasant—retorted,

"Yew make it sound as if yew ride in falling airplanes for a living, Suits."

"Ugh, god, shut up! Please! For like five minutes." He nearly screeched, making Tierra wince and take another few steps back.

Keith, though surprisingly listened to Chase and shut up as they entered an abandoned one story building, that Tierraassumed use to be a diner. Farther in the back was this red metal door, with bars on it. Chase pointed to the back and went ahead without checking to see if they followed.

_Some Leader _Tierra scoffed in her head as she followed.

There was writing on the wall, something about a bunch of people saying good bye to friends and family alike. What really caught her eye was the huge bold print talking about how awesome some guy named Chicago Ted was, and really she thought this brightened up her mood quite a bit.

Though she had to wonder what he was doing down here, when Chicago was so far north.

Screams were drowned out as she sat down a conveniently placed couch, and tiredness set in. letting the boys check the place out she laid her head on the armrest and dozed off.

Surprisingly, she had not dreamed of anything at all.

And that was _fine_ with her.

xXx

My sis was thinking about Ellis' Keith stories and got me thinking... What if all those things that Ellis said Keith did really just happened to a mutual friend of theirs, that they just so happen to have forgotten the name of?

It's like if the two groups ever meet someone will say something like 'He looks intact for someone you said fell under a lawnmower." and then they would say "Oh now I remember! That happened to (insert random name here)... my bad guys."

Yeah I have time to fantasize about stuff like that but not enough to write it down.

Anywho leave a comment, even if it's about how badly this story sucks I wouldn't mind... Flames are welcome! And any thoughts you have about the Characters can be left too so don't be shy!

Until Next Time


	5. Families Need to Stick Together

Ch 5: Especially Now

Yeah so trying to be quick about this chapter because I have to start on my summer reading cause schools in a month and I want it out of the way. Anyway thanks to all the people that reviewed on the story so far.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed (that's right all three of you!)

little. sianata: Yeah Chase tends to get angered easily, he strikes me as the type who goes door to door then heads back to the office to bitch and complain to friends—that creepy janitor that everyone kind of avoids… but hey if he listens—(yeah defiantly the whiney type). I kind of based him off someone I know *shifty eyes*, anywho~ I'll try to post at least twice a month most likely the beginning and end.

PandaGirl95: Totally a Business person (that's why he's so mean; he has to deal with a lot of stupid people).

Any way on with the story! This chapter focuses on Tierra's siblings; Tiffany and Jordan. And remember these characters are African American so sometimes they will say some slightly racist things to each other, nothing bad but an example being; 'get your black ass moving'. (This is not meant to be racist for I myself am African American, but you'd be surprised at how many people still say this. Especially the really ignorant ones)

Also, a little insight on how their brother got so far out west in Kansas from Virginia, he decided that he needed to find himself, and went trekking across the country and only got halfway because he found this pretty girl named to settle down with, and he still hasn't told his family about her either

Disclaimer: Valve owns everyone one of the characters that don't belong to me. So belch you win again Valve. For now *shifty eyes*

xXx

Have you ever woken up to someone staring at you? Well Jordan Martin did now, because that's exactly what he opened his eyes to, and it was his unofficial fiancé, who was watching him from the middle of the room. Which, normally wouldn't creep him out because, she woke up early a lot. But, how would you feel if you woke up to a zombie version of the love of your life.

Not very well, I can tell you that.

Which is why he let out a very _very_ girly scream—that he would totally deny later if someone heard him—and bolted for the luxurious bathroom in his awesome (as he thinks) spacious apartment, silently cursing the way they chose the smallest bedroom because she was blocking the pathway. He tried sidestepping her but her hand lashed out grasping him, and tugging him closer.

He held his breath when she let out an inhumane snarl and tightened her grip on the scrawny man. He grimaced at the smell of her, not liking the putrid scent, but he didn't back away or run.

He just stood there like an idiot.

That was until a bat came in contact with a bat.

"Get yer undead hands off my brother bitch!" Yelled a feminine voice

"Tiff? …How?" He tried weakly

" …Oh never mind you always had your ways of getting into places."

Jordan looked down at his writhing fiancé, saddened at the sight of her in pain… even if she was a rabies infested zombie. He loved this woman damnit and his sister had to go and bash her over the head.

"Yeah that's right, yer frikin' sister just had to bash some chicks head in because her useless waste of space brother didn't do anything." She practically screeched a slight slur in her words from the rush of adrenaline.

Two other men came running in "What? What? Why was there yelling Tiff?" The Asian one said panicking; he was possibly older than all of him for he had grey hair sticking out underneath black.

"What happened? Are you all right?" The younger but slightly calmer one asked looking around and spotting the pained monster on the floor.

"Yeah my bro here thought it would be good to just stand there in his undies, with an infected holdin' him… Dumbass," She explained only barely showing signs of fatigue and wariness.

Jordan took the time to absorb the situation; there were five people in his limited space bedroom, His girlfriend—who was one of them, for crying out loud—was lying on the floor twitching and gurgling up blood, And _oh yeah;_ his sister just barged into his room, only he's pretty sure that she was supposed to be up in New York or something not Manhattan, Kansas.

"Hey get your black ass in motion idiot we live in five minutes." His sister commanded. Glancing at the still writhing mass in the middle of the room, she lifted up the bat one last time to serve the finishing blow.

"WOAH! Hey leave her alone!" He yelled jumping in front of the zombie.

BANG! Turning he saw the older man holding his gun above his head, a light smirk gracing his face telling all in the room that he found it amusing.

"Now looky here boy, we need to go now, so let the lady finish whatever it is she wants to do" He stated, distracting Jordan long enough for Tiffany to kick the zombie over on its back and aim to whack her with the bat.

"Hey! Stop trying to kill her for five minutes and listen to me, that's my girlfriend you're mauling with that bat thank you!"

He yelped again when his sister nudged him with the bloody end of her weapon, giving him a questioning look.

"That thing on the ground, _that thing there _is not yer girlfriend Jo-Jo. That's what's tryin' to kill us." She explained slowly, stopping for a second then starting up again "So stop yer whining and get dressed, I'm tired of looking at yer scrawny black ass." She finished, raising the bat above her head one last time.

He looked away when the bat came crashing down, not wanting to see the mess any longer.

She gave a small sigh—most likely satisfied of getting her kill—and waltzed out the room like she owned the place followed by the older man. The youngest stayed behind, appreciating the sway of his sister's hips.

"She's quite a spitfire, you know that mate? Like a bull… god I love America." The young and apparently British boy said, nodding as if agreeing with himself. He flopped on the messy bed.

"That's my sister you limey." Jordan grit out slowly, walking around the body in the middle of the floor, toward the direction of the closet.

"Hey just admiring what the lord put on this earth, it's a wonder how she's still single… Besides, the whole end of the world thing... y'know." He said letting the insult slide.

"Whatever just don't say that around me… ya dumb brit, it's my sister and I'd rather die than see her with you." He spat at him pulling on a shirt and grabbed a random pair of pants.

"Well that can be arranged," The boy said jokingly waving around a pistol.

He rolled his eyes and glanced around eyes accidentally went to his loves body, how can anyone just kill a person. Tears started to well up in his eyes; he felt a pain in his chest and—against trying to look composed—he let out a sob, though he pretty sure he would be crying for a long time, a long _Long_ time.

"Hey… oh bloody hell… The goofs crying! Tiff? Get in here, like now." The British man called as he glanced at the door to Jordan then back again as his sister walked in.

"Wah… What did you say to him?" She nearly shrieked upon entering, running to her brother who was now on the floor staring at his bloody excuse of a girlfriend who was laying dead on the floor, dead eyes staring straight back at him.

"S-She's dead," He exclaimed somehow just _really_ grasping the whole situation, "You… you hit her… and she's dead." He dry sobbed again head falling on his sisters shoulder, his body shook as he let it out.

xXx

Tiffany was sitting there feeling ashamed; she had just killed her brother's girlfriend for crying out loud. He was so fragile and confused and they really needed to get to the car, before something happened.

In this world you need to be prepared for anything, mostly death.

Especially death of those you love.

"Shhhhh~ babe I'm sorry but we can't do this now… oh come on let's get you outta here" She stood pulling him up along with her and gave a sharp look to Will. "Go downstairs with Li and get the car, an' hurry up 'kay, I don't want you to see him like this." She commanded.

"Yes your hotness." He said mockingly heading for the door.

"Goddamn infection making everything go to shit…" She muttered lowly, rubbing his back as they walked into the living room.

She refused to tell him what had happened to their parents for it was hard for her to grasp when she saw it. She had gone to their home for a visit and BAM a freaking zombie broke in their door and practically ransacked their home while they were away. By the time someone had come looking for them the parents were dead and the designer was bloody and cracked emotionally in two.

Life officially sucked.

Thankfully her brother was here and okay, and hopefully so was Tierra who prided herself in thinking that she could defend anyone. Hope was something Tiffany gave up on, but now her brother was here—ALIVE—so she could rest somewhat easy.

"Okay, just follow me and take this… and please don't die." She begged, sure that if he did she'd break completely, "You're-We're gonna be okay. I-I know I don't say it a lot but I love you, so don't die."

And when they got in the elevator at the end of the abandoned hall, she was still holding him. Anything to stay at least partially aware, that he was alive, he was okay, they _were_ going to make it out of this and they _were_ going to find their sister.

Zombie Apocalypse be damned.

They were not left to die, they would survive this hell and in fact they were going to kick it's ass…

HARD

xXx

Yay! Another chapter and in less than a week, well hopefully that will keep you happy for a few weeks while I do my boring summer reading project.

Anyway, Tiffany is a very hard character to write for the simple fact that she is the mean one of all the siblings and doesn't really seem to care about things other than money, boys, and crappy romance novels. All of which are slightly unimportant to me, but eh she is fun to write though.

And now if you're wondering how old the survivors are, their in oder from time mentioned in the story. And they are:

Tierra: seventeen going on eighteen

Keith: twenty three

Chase: Thirty two

Jordan: twenty four

His Girlfrind: twenty one

Tiffany: Twenty two

Li: Thirty eight

William/Will: Twenty two

And I don't want to leave Chicago Ted out sooooo:

Theodore Michele (AKA: Chicago Ted) is going to be twenty nine

Woo so please review, I know there are people out there… I can smell you (Dude seriously y'all need to take a bath) Flames are welcome, so tell me about how I can improve and what you think of the story/characters.

Oh and if you see the name Trisha it was meant to be Tiffany, so please point it out, because I probably missed it. (I typed the whole chapter before noticing I've been calling her Trisha)

Buh-Bye!


End file.
